The present invention relates to floor covering installation and, more particularly, to a tool for raising and lowering furniture, partitions or the like during installation of flooring.
During the installation of carpet, ceramic tile or the like in existing buildings where furniture, especially modular partitions, need to be moved, the installer is faced with a reoccurring furniture moving dilemma. The installer may either move the furniture, partitions or the like by hand to one side of the room, install the carpet on that side of the room, move the furniture back onto the new floor covering, and install the remainder of the flooring and reposition the furniture. Another way is to raise the furniture, partitions or the like at its original position so that flooring may be positioned underneath the furniture partitions or the like.
A useful device for raising and lowering furniture, partitions or the like does not exist in the field. Thus, there is a need in the field to provide a device which raises and lowers furniture, partitions or the like so that flooring may be installed without the constant moving of furniture from one place to another.
Several types of devices exist for raising and lowering objects. The following U.S. patents illustrate such types of devices. The patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 66,170; 2,786,649; 2,910,270 and 4,194,726.
The present invention provides the art with a floor covering installation tool that lifts partitions, furniture or the like. The present invention enables installers to position flooring underneath of the furniture, partitions or the like without necessitating removal of the furniture from its original position within the room receiving the floor covering.
From the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.